


The Date: Round 2

by rsa_27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Post 4x07, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma's magical outburst, Hook decides she needs another date night. Post 4X07, but diverges from the plot of 4x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date: Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff because that's what the muse wanted :)

She was home. Finally safe in the arms of her family.

After Emma’s outburst of magic that almost hit Killian and David, she had disappeared for hours. Killian had looked everywhere, called her a million times, and sent her hundreds of texts, all to no avail. She had ignored the desperate pleas of her family, asking her to come home, to forgive them for being afraid, promising they still loved her and that they believe in her with all their hearts.

She had sped away from the sheriff’s station at 10 am that morning, and at 2 a.m. that night, she had decided to come back to town. She had meekly knocked on the door of her parents’ loft, not expecting anyone to be awake, but the door flew up in front of her, and Snow threw her arms around her daughter.

“Emma, sweetheart, I am so so sorry. I was a terrible mother today, please forgive me! I am so happy you’re safe!” Snow pulled Emma into the apartment, where David, Henry, and surprisingly, Killian, were waiting in the living room.

Snow was still holding on to Emma’s hand, when Henry rushed to his mother and hugged her waist tightly. David hugged her over his grandson.

“My princess… I’m so glad you’re back”, David’s voice was cracking, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Emma looked up over her father’s shoulder and saw Killian leaning on the breakfast bar, not even trying to contain his happiness. He walked towards her as Henry and David let go of her, and before she could process anything, his arms were around her, squeezing tightly.

“Don’t ever shut us out again. We’re not afraid of you, Emma. Or your magic. They’re the reason you’ve saved this town so many times. We’re proud of you. You’re a bloody hero, Swan, don’t ever forget that.” Killian’s words cut through the wall around Emma’s heart and she burst into tears. She buried her face on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Emma heard her mother’s voice behind her, cracking from her sobbing, but still soft and reassuring. “He’s right, Emma. We love you and nothing will make that go away. No one can keep us from you, not even you.”

Emma released her grip on Killian and looked over at her family. The look of fear she had seen earlier in their eyes was still there. Not because they were afraid of her, but because they were afraid of losing her. She had kept away for too long because she had believed in what Ingrid had said, instead of believing in the love that held her family together. Her parents had done so much for her, from giving her up to save her life, to sharing a single heart so they could get back to her. Henry had defied his mother to go get Emma and bring her to Storybrooke, he had always been her truest believer, knowing she could be the hero he saw in her. And Killian… well, Killian just never gave up on her. He followed her to Neverland to help save Henry, he found her in New York and brought her and Henry home, gave up the only home he had ever known for her.

And yet somehow, she forgot all of this and gave in to that ice bitch.

“I’m sorry guys. I know saying that isn’t enough, but I truly am sorry. I let fear take over me and I just… I promise, I’ll work on controlling it.”

“We can help you, mom. I know Regina and Elsa can teach you how.”

Emma breathed calmly for the first time that day. She was surrounded by people who genuinely loved her. There was no way she was going to lose this battle.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma was starving. After all, she spent her whole day locked inside of a car crying, and food had been the last thing on her mind. Her stomach started growling at her, and her mother, sitting beside her on the couch, laughed and got up to get her food. Henry was sprawled on top of Emma, dead asleep. She tried to move to join her mother in the kitchen, but Henry had his whole weight on her.

David saw his daughter struggling with his sleepy grandson and picked the boy up in his arms and took him to bed. That left Emma and Killian in the living room.

Killian had decided to stay after Snow essentially forced him into accepting a bed in the already crowded loft (“No Killian, you’re not leaving. You helped out with Neal today, I can at least make you comfortable here to thank you.”)

He walked over to Emma and slumped down on the empty spot on the couch. “So, Swan…” There was flirtation in his tone, but also a little uncertainty in it, a completely unnatural thing when it came to the infamous Captain Hook.

Emma moved to face him. “Yes, Captain?”

“Remember when you said ‘yes’ to another date... well, you never actually said ‘yes’ but that’s an unimportant detail.”

“Yeah… what about it?”

“Well, I think it’s time for that date.” His body seemed stiff, almost as if he was worried that she would shut him out again.

“I mean… I don’t know Killian. It’s just that I’m really stressed over this ice bitch issue, and with my magic uncontrolled…. I don’t think it’s a good time…”

“I disagree with you, lass. I think it couldn’t be a better time. Your magic is uncontrolled _because_ you’re stressed. Let me relax you. Let me take care of you, treat you like the princess you are.”

She blushed at his words. Blushed hard. There was a heat building up deep inside of her, and he added fuel to it when he reached for her, resting his hand on her knee. She knew he wasn’t wrong. She needed, no, _deserved_ a break. Ingrid was getting beneath her skin and maybe, just maybe, Killian’s attention and care was exactly what she needed to feel better. She had to admit, their first date had been amazing. He made her laugh in a way she hadn’t in years. He made her feel like she was the center of his world and every little touch, every little brush against him, lit her up inside. She knew how he felt about her, hell, he never even tried to hide it, and some part of her really wanted to let his love wash over her and take her out to sea. It was a rather quiet part of her, but its voice was growing stronger each day, with each selfless act he performed, every breathtaking kiss.

“You’re right. Tomorrow night then?”

His smile made her breath catch. It was wide and bright, with an almost childlike content. His blue eyes were even bluer, clearly displaying all of the emotions exploding like fireworks inside of him.

He caught a hold of himself and the cocky pirate came back out. “I promise you, it will be the best date you have ever experienced, Swan.” He flashed a flirty, cocky half smile at her and watched her get up to answer her mother’s call from the kitchen.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma had missed a call from him earlier that day. Her phone flashed, eagerly telling her she had a voice mail from the Captain.

_“Emma, love, I hope you’re ready for tonight. I would love to see you in a stunning dress again, but, alas, you would be very uncomfortable. Although, that is a cross I’m willing to bear. I’ll pick you up at 7.”_

She could hear the smile in his voice as he repeated the words he had once said in the Enchanted Forest. She was reminiscing their trip into the past, when she thought, very much out loud, “Shit! What am I going to wear?”

She was planning to pull out all stops tonight, with a figure hugging dress to contrast her sweet, romantic look from the first date. But now she couldn’t do that anymore.

“MOM!!!!” She called out, instinctively. Snow had been her friend before being her mother, she would love to help Emma.

“Something wrong, honey?” her mother replied from downstairs.

“Call Ruby, we’re playing dress-up-Princess-Emma today”

A shout of glee came in response.

 

Ruby was there in less than 15 minutes. The two women could barely contain their excitement as they poured over Emma’s closet. Emma’s instructions had been “something sexy, but comfortable.”

Outfit after outfit started piling on Emma’s bed. They had decided that black skinny jeans would be their starting point, sexy yet comfortable. They tried just about every color combination, until Ruby pulled out a pair of blood red pumps out of Emma’s closet.

“Yes! This is it, Emma!” Ruby exclaimed “A pop of sexy red, so let’s go dark on the top.”

“How about this then?” Emma was holding a black, strapless peplum top.

“That’s perfect! It has that sweet look while still showing off your curves! Emma, we’ll have to take Hook to the hospital when he sees you” joked Snow.

“That’s the plan”, her daughter smiled back.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_7 o’clock. Where is that damn pirate?_

A knock came at the door. Emma’s heart stopped and the butterflies fluttered around in her stomach.

_I am not a teenager anymore, what is wrong with me?!_

She answered the door, losing her balance as she caught a glimpse of Killian. He had a form fitting blue t-shirt underneath his leather jacket that displayed those strong muscles from working years and years on a ship. But the biggest heart-stopping detail were his eyes. The blue of the shirt made his eyes sparkle more than ever. It was like staring into the ocean itself.

Her gaze was broken when he breathed out, “Bloody hell, Swan.”

She bit her bottom lip, “you ready, Jones?”

He snapped out of his trance and took her hand. “Yes, I am princess.”

 

He walked her to the docks, their conversation light and flirty. Neither mentioned Emma’s magical outburst. She walked with her arm hooked on his, using him to steady herself as she laughed at his silly little jokes.

They reached the docks and there was a boat waiting for them. There were lit candles on the bow and a bouquet of roses.

“Where did you get the boat?”

“Oy, she’s a ship, Swan. Respect the vessel, darling, and she’ll take good care of you.” She laughed at his pirate-y side showing. He was geeking out over the boat and it was cute to watch.

“You still haven’t answered the question. Where did you get her?”

“I bought her… A pirate I may be, but I couldn’t keep commandeering ships to take the son of a princess, and sheriff, out sailing, now could I?”

She couldn’t believe the man standing beside her. There was no way he was real. He had bought a boat, for himself and for her son. Henry always came home excited after going sailing with Hook, explaining new things to Emma and his grandparents. The boy seemed to learn very fast, and Hook always looked on proudly as Henry re-told their adventure of the day.

She leaned forward and place a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. For taking such good care of Henry.”

“You’ve got quite the lad, Emma. He’d make a fine sailor. But tonight is not about Henry. Come on, love, the sea calls out to us.”

He helped Emma onto the deck of the boat and took the wheel. She sat beside him, as he took them out into the open water. After they were far away enough from Storybrooke, Killian stopped the boat.

“Hungry, love?” He said, walking towards the cabin of boat.

“Yeah, I am…”

“Good, because I cooked us a feast”, he comes out of the cabin holding two champagne flutes and a bottle under his arm. “Pour some out for us, love, while I get our dinner.”

She was sitting in her spot, completely speechless, as he walked out with a beautiful, ornate glass bowl with shrimp scampi.

“Seafood. Very fitting,” she laughs.

“Don’t mock it before you try it, Swan.”

Turns out, he was right. The food was absolutely delicious. Who knew Captain Hook was such an excellent cook? Clearly, having only one hand did not hinder the man. She cleared her plate and took it all back to the cabin.

When she came back out, she was surprised by a pile of blankets on the floor and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. Killian was laying on his back, looking up at the stars. She joined him, laying close to him, feeling the heat from his body.

Naturally, he starts telling her about the stars, the constellations, telling her stories connected to each of those stars. He opened up to her, telling her about nights on the bow of a ship, learning from his brother. Killian shared stories about Milah, about Baelfire.

“You showed me your mementos from your childhood. The stars are my mementos.”

He grabbed her hand and lifted it up towards the sky, pointing to a bright star directly above them.

“That’s Venus, goddess of beauty and love. Back in my pirating days, I used her as my guiding star.” He paused for a while, putting an arm under Emma’s neck and pulling her closer to him. “When I outran the curse to find you, Venus was right ahead of me. She guided me to you.”

“Killian…” She couldn’t find the words, she had never been poetic, so she kissed him. It was the only way to convey how she was feeling. He kissed her back, tightening his grip around her waist. Their kiss wasn’t desperate. It felt natural, relaxed, with pure, unadulterated love as its fuel.

He unwillingly let go of her, only because his lungs were screaming for air. They touched noses and smiled at each other. _Like smitten teenagers_. She laughed out loud at her thought, and a confused look appeared on Killian’s face.

“Sorry, I’m just laughing at myself.” She paused, afraid to continue her train of thought. He noticed her hesitation and squeezed her hand lightly to give her courage. “I never thought this would happen. When I first met you, I guess I kinda knew it would. You weren’t the Captain Hook from my childhood stories. You were just like me. It was like looking into a mirror… I guess I… was just afraid.” She looked away from him and back to the stars. She focused on Venus, hoping the goddess would guide her into finding the right words. “But you came back, over and over again. So… I think I need to stop fighting it. I need to finally let the wall down and trust that I won’t lose you like I did everyone else.”

He was paralyzed beside her. He couldn’t believe she was opening up to him. Time froze. He could feel the broken pieces of his heart, from centuries of heartbreak and loss, mending back together. He took too long to answer back because he noticed her shift in panic and the candles started to flicker out.

“Oh God, not again.” Emma’s voice was full of fear as she felt her magic start to bubble underneath her skin and light start escaping out of her hands.

But he wasn’t afraid. He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips on her palm. “I love you, more every day. The magic too.”

A single tear fell from her eyes as the burst of magic subsided. _Just embrace it, Emma, just jump in._

She surged forward and hugged him, pressing her lips against his shoulder. “I love you too”, she breathed out quietly.

He heard it though. And his heart soared.


End file.
